The present invention is directed to an apparatus for mounting between adjacent fence panels, between a gate and a fence panel, or the like in order to protect livestock, such as horses and cows, from inadvertently injuring themselves by catching a leg between two adjacent panels of a fence or corral.
Corrals, enclosed barnyards and fences in general often pose a hazard to horses, cattle and other livestock. One of the particular hazards that such animals incur is that corrals, fences and similar enclosures are often constructed of panels which are normally joined together at opposite ends and which have spacing therebetween. This is especially true at the top of the panels where the panels are often curved to reduce sharp edges, making the spacing there greater and forming a Y-shaped opening. Furthermore, gates and similar structures have spacing between such structures and adjoining fencing or the like.
Although the horses, cattle and other livestock that are enclosed by fencing do not always rear up on their hind legs or otherwise raise their front legs, they do so with some degree of regularity. Some animals are much more prone to this behavior than others. When an animal does this, the front legs sometimes flail against the top of a fence. In some instances the animal may be trying to go over a fence. If the leg strikes the fence or enclosure at the junction of two adjacent panels or where a gate joins with other fencing, the animal may have its leg fall between the adjacent structures and be pinned there. The animal then tries to pull its leg from its entrapment. This causes damage to the leg which, at best, is usually ripped and torn flesh. However, it is quite frequent that a horse or other animal may break its leg which seriously endangers the life of the animal.
Consequently, it is desirable to be able to protect the juncture of two fencing panels or other structure so as to prevent animals from getting their legs entrapped between the structures.